


Libertine

by Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Companion Bond Feelings, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time Handjob, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Tower’s Aspect as a metaphor for uncontrolled love and want for Mayan, Very slight Dom/Sub undertones, first time blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: “It is a gala. Father wants us to look good,” Anton pointed out. His father had hosted many grant parties, but tonight was special. Tonight Anton was officially introduced to society as a man. He would have to make ‘friends,’ with other Arcana and scions and whatnot. Form alliances. Keep the public image of the Dagger Court.Anton and Mayan both called it Anton’s final day of fun.
Relationships: Anton Saint Joshua/Mayan Saint Joshua, Lord Tower/Mayan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Libertine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this off as a random ship and headcanon and then I suddenly got the whole discord liking mytower so uh, here's my contribution to TTS, thank you all ILY <3

Anton breathed out and forcibly relaxed his shoulders. The mirror reflected his simple attire for the night. His father had picked out a black suit for him, “Formal and proper for our status,” he had said. Anton disliked it only because it was boring. He vowed to himself that once he was older and ascended to the Dagger Throne, he would pick fancier suits. Nothing like a splash of color to set the tone. 

Annoyance rushed through him suddenly, signaling the announcement of his companion before the door even opened. He’d known Mayan was irritated before he neared the room of course, but he hadn’t expected the emotion to heighten. He turned his back to the mirror just in time to see Mayan burst through the door. Immediately he was welcomed with the sight of Mayan’s hair in several braids, littered with metal beads. 

His throat went dry. He swallowed, looking at the closest person he’s ever had to a friend. “That looks nice,” he said. Nice was an understatement: Mayan was dressed in a dark navy suit with a white tie. That paired with his hair made Anton want to push him against a wall. He cleared his thoughts immediately. While controlling the companion bond was becoming easier with each passing day, Anton didn’t want Mayan to know what he felt about him. 

“Nice,” Mayan grumbled as he shut the door and moved further into the room. “Nice is for kittens and twelve-year-old girls. This,” he pointed at his hair, “makes me feel like I’m about to be shown off to the world.”

“ _It is_ a gala. Father wants us to look good,” Anton pointed out. His father had hosted many grand parties, but tonight was special. Tonight Anton was officially introduced to society as a man. He would have to make ‘friends,’ with other Arcana and scions and whatnot. Form alliances. Keep the public image of the Dagger Court. 

Anton and Mayan both called it Anton’s final day of fun. 

“It’s not hard for us to look good,” Mayan stated. Then he stepped closer to Anton and gave him a look that meant ‘ _stand up straight_.’ When Anton straightened, Mayan pulled an orange tie from his pocket and wrapped it around Anton’s neck. His skilled fingers made quick work of tying a Full Windsor Knot, then he stepped back and nodded in approval. “You look good in black,” he said. 

Did he? Anton glanced back at the mirror and smiled. The orange accented the black nicely- not that it was hard to accent black but this was different because Mayan had picked the tie specifically for him. So he looked better because Mayan had made him better. Another quick once over and Anton decided that _maybe_ black suits would be fine in the future. He still preferred the splashes of color though. 

“Can I say you look good or will you mention girls and cats again,” Anton asked. He snuck a full-bodied glance at Mayan. He really liked Mayan dressed up in formal attire. 

Mayan snorted. “Are you ready to go?”

He ‘tsked,’ softly before he held up a finger. Then he produced a set of matching cufflinks. “I guess since you gave me a tie, I can let you wear a new set,” he said like he hadn’t already planned on giving Mayan new cufflinks to match his suit. Anton handed Mayan a pair before he fashioned his own chocolate shaded links. “Now we’re ready.”

Through their bond Anton felt how fond Mayan felt for him. He tried not to let it show how pleased he was with the acceptance of his gift. 

He didn’t know when their companion bond had morphed into something more. From friendship and loyalty to… endearment and admiration. Mayan dedicated his life to Anton in a way that no one else ever would. To say it wasn’t alluring would be a lie. However, protector or not, Anton refused to sit by and let Mayan be the only one who worked his ass off for the other. He would never let anything happen to Mayan. 

The gala was in full swing by the time Anton and Mayan arrived with Lord Tower and his men. Chatter filled the air and soft music flowed around the room, dancers on the floor situated in a waltz. If he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him, Anton could hear the clinking of glasses, the bustle of the serving staff, and the whispered gossip amongst the various attendees. The ambedo painted a lively and fanciful atmosphere that Anton immediately wished to get away from. 

He appreciated formal parties, really. And though he wasn’t nervous to attend them and make conversation, he was nervous at the knowledge that eventually he would be Lord Tower and these parties would change their meanings. From socialization to politics and control. He knew from several lectures and study sessions that his father was a strict Arcana. He also knew that Lord Tower expected him to be just as strict, if not more ruthless. 

The pressure got to an heir scion. 

A hand rested on his shoulder and Anton hummed, sending his thanks to Mayan through their bond. 

From that moment, Anton Saint Joshua was paraded around the whole ballroom. He was introduced to the Lords and Ladies of the Arcanum, conversating whatever topics his father deemed him ready to partake in. That meant lying through his teeth when Elena Saint Valentine droned on and on about something he didn’t care about. He didn’t remember what she said but he recalled nodding and saying yes four times before he was whisked away to chat with some Wheel heir. 

From a chat to a dance, Anton found himself reunited with his companion. Mayan smiled down at him, his eyes glittered under the chandelier lights above. “Stressed?” It was a stupid question because Anton knew Mayan felt it through their bond. 

He shrugged and followed Mayan’s lead through the dance. 

Dancers moved in a counter-clockwise motion, smooth and simple. “We can leave after this,” Mayan offered. He stepped slightly to his right so that he and Anton were off-center, making it easier for them to begin the waltz. Then he started by moving his left foot forward, nodding as Anton stepped back with his right. “You have finished your duties, right?”

As if Lord Tower would let Anton dance with Mayan if he wasn’t done. Anton rolled his eyes visibly. “I'm going to memorize every name and face by tomorrow morning. Help me later?” Mayan signaled his agreement before he even finished his question. Anton didn’t need to ask: he never did. 

Anton counted the steps to himself, falling easily into the three-step rhythm. He mimicked the rise and fall of the beat, stress melting away once he felt Mayan’s own indulgence slipping through their bond.

As they danced along with the crowd, Anton allowed himself to take in Mayan. He was truly one of the most handsome men he’d ever seen. From his extreme height to his North African accent whenever he cursed. The word ‘perfect.’ came to mind. Their proximity let him be open with his admiration. He loved Mayan. As a companion and brother and best friend and-

“You’re thinking too hard,” Mayan commented. He spun Anton outward and then pulled him back once more. Then they swept towards the live quartet, joining the inner circle in the dance. “Do you want a drink? Some air?” Worry edged between them. 

Offering a placating smile, Anton replied, “Both, please. But not yet. I want you to dip me.” He’d always been fond of watching partners dip each other on the floor. 

“You’re a romantic,” Mayan teased quietly before he whisked Anton, following the circle with a glint in his eyes. A long time ago, Mayan had revealed his enjoyment of dancing and since then, Anton partook in dancing lessons with him. One day they planned to enter a dancesport competition but it seemed like a distant dream rather than a within reach goal. 

He didn’t argue. 

A minute passed as the quartet’s music swelled. The string instruments directed the dance’s emotion as it sped up, leading Mayan to laugh when Anton accidentally staggered. Despite all those lessons, he still wasn’t an expert. At least Mayan found it amusing. Anton could spend hours embarrassing himself if it meant listening to his companion laugh. He wouldn’t though. He reminded himself that after tonight everything changed. So with that thought in mind, he laughed as well and righted his steps. 

Dipping a dance partner was not easy. It involved absolute trust and extensive knowledge of one’s upper body strength. Not to mention that depending on the type of dance, it’s name and method differed. Dipping was not usually a waltz move, but Mayan always indulged Anton when he asked.

Determination and something close to cockiness thrummed through their bond and Anton braced himself when he saw Mayan’s smile become devious. They were about to show off. As Anton spun to Mayan’s left, he gripped Anton’s shoulder with his right arm. Then as Anton stopped his spin, Mayan blocked Anton’s body. Anton leaned backward, supported by Mayan’s hand on his shoulder and their foreheads pressed together. 

Three different emotions spilled out through the companion bond. Excitement, surprise, and unmistakable desire. A psychical _‘oh’_ moment formed between them as their breaths mingled. The room silenced around them, its people faded away, and their eyes stayed together, both afraid to end the sacred intimacy that bloomed between them. 

They rose slowly, eyes locked and movements slow in comparison to those around them. Nothing mattered any more: right now it was Mayan and Anton. Even as Mayan swept out of the inner circle and back towards the outer circle, finding a way outside to come to a halt in their dancing, Anton kept his eyes on his companions. He longed to- 

A loud voice bellowed throughout the room, grabbing both of their attention and effectively shattering the moment. They glanced over to see a drunk Lord Judgement accusing Lady Moon of something. She seemed unsatisfied with his accusation because she turned her attention to someone else instead. Anton cringed, knowing later his father would give him a lecture on the cons of getting drunk at a formal gathering such as this. 

“Your father isn’t paying attention,” Mayan assured him before his thoughts could wander further. He tilted his head to one side and Anton followed his gaze. Lord Tower was seated at a table with Lord Devil, a deck of cards splayed out before them. They would be there for the entire duration of the gala. Then when Mayan tilted his head in the direction of beverages and food, Anton followed him. 

Anton nodded. “I hope when I become Lord Tower, I never give my heir the anxiety I get thinking about my father.” He almost missed the pang of displeasure that passed through the bond. Immediately he sent out his comfort. 

Mayan secured them both glasses of punch and they found themselves huddled in a corner. It gave them vantage over the whole room. Anton observed as Lady World’s heir talked animatedly to another heir- Anton didn’t know who he was, but his hair was blue. He mentally reminded himself that one day he would be on the Arcanum with these heirs and that he should probably start to learn their names and see what they had to offer to the Dagger Court. _Eventually_. Tonight he desired something else. 

His eyes found Mayan’s profile and lingered there for two minutes. He should have thrown up their companion bond. Should have masked his obvious attraction to his best friend. Should have hidden the way his heart sped up when Mayan turned his attention onto him finally. Instead, Anton shuddered under his gaze, all too aware that this affected them both. 

Finally, Mayan cleared his throat. “How about we secure a room and get some fresh air?” 

An excellent suggestion. Anton gulped the rest of his punch before he gestured for Mayan to lead the way. As they exited the ballroom, Anton dared a peek at where his father was. Lord Tower didn’t seem to care about the party anymore now that Anton’s duties were fulfilled. Good. He bade goodnight to those who stopped him and met up with Mayan at the front desk. 

A room secured and located, Anton blinked at the sight of one bed. He flushed, remembering all those nights he’d fallen asleep in Mayan’s bed and woken up in his arms, warm and protected. Hard. He always yearned for more and often pried Mayan’s arms away so he could sneak into the bathroom and give into lustful thoughts before Mayan woke up. He convinced himself that he could behave and handle this. Though a repeat of what happened in the ballroom on the dance floor… The memory intoxicated him. 

He let Mayan get situated and stepped out onto the balcony. Breathing in the night air, Anton exhaled and reached up to undo his tie slightly. The temperature was perfect, not too hot or too cold and just right. Were he not exhausted from dancing, Anton would have suggested a nightly stroll in the gardens or a conversation over a cup of tea and a book. 

Anton gazed out into the world. The wind ruffled the leaves of nearby trees and the sound of footsteps down below, signaling the entrance and exit of guests, echoed in the dark. If Anton gazed close enough, he could spot the rippling of water in the hotel’s fountain. The sight evoked serene emotions within him. 

He wondered what the rest of the world was like right now. He dreamed of going on explorations and adventures, memorizing the inner workings of life and its people. Freed from the confines of title and expectation, allowed to have unending fun. However, he had been cursed as an only child. No matter what happened, Anton was destined to take his father’s place as Lord Tower and he knew he would be strong and completely different from how he was now. He worried about that time. He worried about a lot of things silently. A weakness he needed to snuff out. 

That was the problem with being Anton. He worried too much. He cared too much. In comparison to Anton, his father was hard-boiled and unrelenting, unforgiving. He was the epitome of poised and perfection. Starting tomorrow, Anton would have to learn to be like Lord Tower. Granted, he would not ascend or take the Dagger Throne any time soon. That didn’t stop the doubt as it gnawed at him, running his thoughts amuck. 

“Anton, you’re thinking too hard again. Tell me what’s wrong.” He hummed noncommittally and eyed Mayan as he settled against him. He’d gone to shower when Anton stepped out and now he was next to him. Would Mayan stay with him even when- _of course,_ he would. Mayan was his companion and his better half. The mere idea of being abandoned by Mayan was stupid. Anton pushed that away quickly. 

“I don’t want to be Lord Tower,” he admitted after a moment. No sense in lying to Mayan… At least about that. “We could have traveled through countries and participated in many dance competitions but instead we will have to wheedle through a court of mistrust and rebuild it from the inside out.” As much as he loved his father, Anton knew that he couldn’t trust the Dagger Court. He would have to replace any and everyone that didn’t meet his- or Mayan’s- standards. That would take weeks of interviews and procedures. 

“You won’t be Lord Tower until your father steps down. You have a long time,” Mayan replied, repeating what Anton told himself just a minute ago. “Meanwhile, we can still travel and dance and whatever else your heart desires, Anton.” He sounded so genuine that Anton believed him. “We can plan about replacements another time. We can even wait until the very last minute.” 

Anton never waited for the last minute. He preferred to be at least two steps ahead at any given moment in time. He shook his head. Mayan made things so easy. “Did you have a good time,” he asked as casually as he could muster when it came to changing the topic. He felt rather than saw as Mayan rolled his eyes. 

“I did.” Short, simple, efficient.

Anton hated short replies like that. He pushed against their companion bond and was relieved to find that Mayan wasn’t bothered or anything. He was relaxed. He watched Mayan for a second before he said, “Me too.” 

“I really like the braids,” Anton mutters quickly to fill the silence he didn’t want to return. He purposefully kept his eyes away from Mayan as he spoke, watching shadows on the street below. 

He hadn’t expected Mayan to reach over and plant his hand in his hair in retaliation. Then he messed it up before Anton could lean into his touch. Rude. He pouted, then he cracked a smile. Laughter bubbled from his throat and he shook his head. He shifted closer so he could nudge at Mayan and laughed again as the taller man messed with his hair again. 

Mayan’s hand grabbed at Anton’s tie and pulled him closer. Too close. Close enough for Anton’s laugh to falter and his eyes to wander. They flickered up at Mayan’s brown eyes before they landed on his lips. Anton wanted to kiss Mayan. He had wanted that for a long time. But- 

“You’re a romantic,” Mayan restated what he said earlier. Then he leaned down. 

Anton watched before he licked his lips, leaning up to meet Mayan halfway. 

Anton had never kissed someone before. It was sloppy, filled with teeth and uncomfortable in the way their noses clashed. But it was perfect. He wove his hands into Mayan’s hair and dragged him down, uncaring that the position would hurt his companion’s back. He just needed Mayan’s lips to stay on his. 

Something sparked and Anton mistook it for their bond. Electricity filled his veins, eager to touch and submit to Mayan. The wind blew colder but Anton only felt hot and bothered as a fist clenched around his tie and pulled him closer. He flushed against Mayan, lips parting and a gasp escaped him when Mayan’s tongue slipped inside his mouth. 

His hands pushed against Mayan and pressed him back against the sliding door that led to their room. Anton groaned, forcibly removing himself. His eyes dilated when he saw a trail of saliva connecting them. That should not have looked so hot. He breathed out and stared up at Mayan, pleased with the sight before him. 

Hair only slightly disheveled and breaths coming out quickly, Mayan looked prepared to strip Anton down and have his way with him. Anton would let him. He prayed that the companion bond translated his desire and eagerness as consent and not pressure. 

“In the ballroom-” 

Mayan cut Anton off with the shake of his head. “Later. You’re making it rain.”

Anton turned scarlet when his ears finally tuned in on the rain around them. He hadn’t activated his aspect in a long time, not since the last time he was mad. It had manifested when he was younger, around thirteen, and had promptly pissed off his father because he hadn’t been trained or well informed on the aspect of the Tower yet. 

Now he was semi-proficient with his talent. 

“Sorry,” he said before he snapped his finger and turned off the rain. It seemed so easy but Anton knew there were still swirling vortexes of thunder and water in his eyes even as Mayan slid the door open and pulled him inside. 

“Don’t apologize to me, Anton. I am the one person you never have to say sorry to.” Mayan opened their companion bond as wide as he could and Anton was suddenly covered in emotion. Need and desire, a sense of unrequited love. Belonging. Things Mayan had hidden away from him. Things Anton had hidden in return. 

He could have cried. He didn’t. He let the bond speak for him, silent words that would be scattered in the air if he spoke them. Three little words with varied meanings strung together through the invisible thread of fate that tied them together. _I want you. I need you. I adore you. I love you._ The names woven into their soul reached for each other, combining in curls and lines. _You are mine. I am yours. You complete me._

Mayan dragged him back into a kiss, whispering his affirmation. “Yours. No matter what happens, Anton, I will always be yours. Just as you’ll be mine.” The difference between the confession through the bond and from Mayan’s lips was that Anton wanted to writhe against Mayan and listen to his deep voice for hours. He wanted to squirm beneath his companion and moan out his name. He needed Mayan’s hands on him. 

“Stop thinking,” Mayan purred viciously. He pulled away from Anton and pushed him against the window. “I’m the only one you should be focused on, yes?’ 

Anton parted his lips in response, unsure if a moan escaped him or some other inhumane noise. All he knew was that his knees buckled just from Mayan’s voice alone. 

Mayan pulled Anton close and kissed him once more, then he kissed from his lips to his cheeks up to ears. “Tell me what you want,” Mayan ghosted his breath against Anton’s ear. Through their bond, Anton felt Mayan’s delight when he shivered. He sighed at length, opening his eyes and finding his and Mayan’s reflection off the window that showcased the scenery below. Four stories high and Anton wondered if people could see them. 

He wondered that even more when Mayan spun him around and pushed him face-first against the window. “I asked what you wanted,” Mayan growled and Anton whined. His throat felt dry as he thought about Mayan’s demand. 

“Anton,” the way Mayan said Anton’s name enchanted him. It sounded like the word itself belonged to Mayan. Like Anton belonged to Mayan. "Answer me." 

“Fuck,” Anton groaned. “I didn’t think we’d get this far,” he confessed, groaning once more when Mayan pushed against his ass. 

When Mayan kissed the shell of his ear, Anton almost came. He didn’t, thankfully. A hand wrapped around his torso and untucked his shirt from his pants. “How far did you imagine this going,” he asked, voice almost a tease. He knew and was going to force Anton to say it. 

Damn the companion bond. “Not far,” he admitted. “I always came undone at the thought of your hands on me. Wrapped around my cock and biting my neck, telling me who I belong to.” He felt ashamed as he admitted that. 

A chuckle warmed his ear and Anton felt himself melting. “I can do that,” he assured. “Next time we can do more- only because we don’t have the necessities,” he added quickly when Anton gave him a bewildered look. “I am sure you’ll love being fucked raw eventually, but not for your first time, wasim.” 

Oh, Anton thought to himself. He darkened at the compelling thought of being fucked by Mayan. His daydreams had only ever gone so far and now Mayan promised him more. He shivered with anticipation. They hadn’t even finished the start and he already eagerly awaited the scenarios that played in his head. 

“Get rid of these,” Mayan mumbled about Anton’s clothes and pulled away so he could undress as well. 

“Did you just call me handsome,” it finally registered with Anton. He haphazardly undressed, uncaring that tomorrow they would need to redress and pretend they hadn’t done this. Or maybe they wouldn’t have to pretend. It wasn’t uncommon for companions to experiment and he doubted anyone would be angry if he came out with this information. In fact, Anton suspected half of his father’s court had bets on him and Mayan fucking. 

Mayan snorted. He said something else in Arabic before he was pushing a fully naked Anton back against the window. “I’ll call you more if you’re good, rabiy.” 

“ _Please_ ,” Anton breathed. 

The companion bond buzzed gently with pleasure as Mayan wrapped his hand around Anton’s cock and stroked once. As a mewl escaped Anton, Mayan pressed his lips to the other’s neck. “Do you want to know how long I have waited to do this? Pin you to a surface and have my way with you?” He worked his hand slowly, twisting it just enough to drag a breath from Anton’s lips. 

Mayan’s thumb swiped up and over the head of Anton’s cock and a strangled noise left him. He hoped Mayan thought about fucking him as much as Anton thought about Mayan’s hands. He thought about how they often kept their bond sealed whenever in the throes of passion. Anton wondered if Mayan had ever intentionally dropped their bond to feel Anton getting himself off: he barely kept the wall up anymore. Secretly he’d always hoped Mayan would feel his pleasure through the bond and come fuck him himself. 

He’d say he got his wish. 

Mayan tightened his hold for added pleasure and Anton strained against him. He arched back into his companion’s touch. Refusing to close his eyes, Anton focused his eyes forward, watching their reflections in the glass. His cock twitched at the sight of Mayan fisting his cock. All dreams after this would be considered null and void. He would always crave the real thing now that he’s finally tasted a bite. 

“You make such lovely sounds,” Mayan praised. He trailed kisses from Anton’s neck to his cheek, then back down again. “Those whimpers make you sound like a needy whore. It’s so hot, my lord.” Then he swirled his tongue over the soft spot above Anton’s collarbone and bit down. 

Anton’s response was a guttural moan. He lulled his head to the side and thrust his hips into Mayan’s hand. He protested incoherently when Mayan’s hand stopped altogether. “You’ve been so good tonight, socializing and memorizing faces. Preparing for our future. You should be proud of yourself, Anton.” Mayan said as he admired the dark mark he placed on Anton. He licked it then pressed a kiss to the sore spot. 

“I know I am proud of you,” he praised. “My beautiful tower. You’re always so perfect, it must be tiring.” When Anton nodded, and Mayan did wait patiently for the nod while Anton bucked his hips for friction and Mayan tightened his grip to stop Anton, he continued. “Now I can finally let you relax. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Anton sounded desperate. Close. His cock leaked pre-cum as he pushed his hip backward. If he couldn’t get the friction on his dick then he would tease Mayan- Anton choked on a gasp as Mayan pressed against him. He could feel how hard Mayan was. 

“From now until forever, I will take charge when you need an escape,” he promised. He nosed at Anton’s cheek until the man turned his head. Their lips met and that was when Mayan resumed his ministrations. He swallowed Anton’s moans. The louder Anton became in his mouth, the harder Mayan stroked, then he pointedly applied pressure to Anton’s head and the companion bond exploded with incoherency. 

Anton’s voice pitched as he came, rutting into Mayan’s hand. He panted, eyes unfocused as the world melted around him. His thoughts were overwhelmed with two words: _Mayan_. _Mine_. Though he fell back against Mayan, he reached behind him to try and grab his dick. 

Mayan stopped him with a soft swat to his hand. “Tonight was about you, Anton. Tomorrow you can-”

“No.” Anton huffed, haze slowly fading. “I don’t want our first time to just be about me. I want-” He stopped and pushed off of Mayan. Then he spun around and slumped against the glass. He grabbed for the hand Mayan used to jerk him off and brought it to his lips, then he licked at his own cum. 

His eyes locked with Mayan’s. “I was so exhausted from the gala. Worried about impressing everyone from my father to you. Now I just want to please you. Please, Mayan? My weapon, my right hand, mine.”

Mayan lifted his free hand and caressed Anton’s cheek. “Then get on your knees.”

Anton reacted with a shiver. His mouth watered already. As with his first kiss, he had certainly never sucked someone off before. Rather than sink, Anton dropped to his knees and ignored the light pain his knees felt. He didn’t care, suddenly all he craved was Mayan down his throat.

One time when Anton had contemplated paying for a prostitute, he had searched up tips on how to give oral. None of them came to mind and he barely recalled if they were for fellatio or cunnilingus. Evidently it didn’t matter because Mayan was wordlessly pressing his dick past Anton’s lips without asking him if he was ready. 

He wrapped a hand loosely around Mayan’s base and glanced up just in time to meet his eyes as Mayan pushed his cock further in. He almost gagged before Mayan’s hand found his hair and gripped it hard, distracting his thoughts immediately. His scalp burned but so did his throat. “I could fuck your throat if I wanted,” Mayan said. “Make you hoarse and unable to talk for weeks. I won’t do that now. Not yet. But is that something you would want?” 

He tried to pull away so he could reply, but Mayan held his head in place. When confusion flashed from Anton’s eyes, Mayan smirked. “I didn’t say you could stop. Yes or no, Anton. Do you want me to fuck your throat in the future?”

His moan vibrated around Mayan’s cock and Anton was gifted with the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Mayan’s eyes clouded over, half hooded and lips parted in silence. He hadn’t expected it to look so good. When Mayan’s grip loosened, Anton focused on his head, swirling over with his tongue before he tilted his head and licked up and down the base. He kissed Mayan’s dick and that caused Mayan’s hips to stutter. 

Anton smiled to himself, pleased with that reaction before he took Mayan’s cock in his mouth again. 

“ _Anton_.” Mayan’s accent was thick with lust as he breathed out a name-filled praise. Anton’s never heard his name uttered in that way and it sends a thrill to his still limp dick. A thought popped into his head and Anton swallowed around Mayan’s cock, slacking his jaw and pushing further. 

He went as far as he could manage, pulling away when a gag threatened. He slipped into a pattern, up and down, slowly and quickly, shuffling between wanting to hear Mayan’s Arabic praises and his whiny moans. If submitting to Mayan made him like this then Anton looked forward to every time afterward. He looked forward to experimenting with Mayan and finding out what they both liked and disliked. 

Mayan’s hips jerked suddenly and he came without warning, shooting himself down Anton’s throat. Anton blanched, surprised but forced himself to swallow and lap up the sticky fluid. He’d gotten a taste of his own semen earlier but it had been fleeting. Now it felt as though Mayan’s seed stuck to the back of his throat. Anton considered it for a moment before he decided the taste was an acquired one. Bearable. He would grow to like it. 

He let Mayan’s dick slip out of his mouth and he licked his lips, tasting Mayan’s cum once more. He would absolutely grow to like it. He peered up at his companion, feeling drunk with satiation and indulgence from the bond they shared. “My-” his throat skipped as he spoke. He cleared it, thinking that would help. He needed something to drink. 

“Mayan,” he tried again. He sounded hoarse. 

Mayan shook his head. He held out a hand and helped Anton stand. Then he pulled him over to the bed and laid him down. “I’m going to clean us up,” he assured before he left the room. 

Anton listened to the water running in the bathroom and tried not to let his thoughts wander to anxiety. He and Mayan had just crossed a boundary. Not that it was a tough one since apparently both of them had wanted this and it was normal in their society, but a boundary nonetheless. Anton knew they were okay, feeling Mayan’s contentment. He tried to match his companion’s feelings. 

It failed because when Mayan returned with a warm washcloth, he gave Anton a soft look. “Do you regret it,” he asked. 

Anton frowned and shook his head. “No.”

“But?” 

“When I become Lord Tower I’ll be forced to-” He grimaced at his thoughts. His father expected so much of him and that included producing an heir with a suitable wife. He had no doubt that his father already had plans for an arranged marriage. “I… We only just started this.” He preened as he let Mayan clean him up. Then he pouted when Mayan walked away with the washcloth. 

“I know, Anton,” Mayan said. A small dosage of displeasure coursed from him to Anton. “You have to remember that this world is not exclusively monogamous. Your future wife will accept me no matter what; whether we share a bed or just you. Regardless, I’ve staked my claim first.”

 _Oh._ Anton liked the sound of that. He ran his fingers over the mark Mayan left on him. A little hickey that would be gone within a day. Nothing to get worked up over, but Anton grinned to himself. Claimed. He belonged to Mayan. “Okay,” he said. Then he looked up at his companion and beckoned him closer. “Attend me. Cuddle.”

Mayan arched an eyebrow, then he climbed into the bed with Anton and let himself be pulled forward. “You know we will have to talk extensively about this later, right?”

Anton’s eyes glittered with a combination of mischief and innocence. “We’re perfect for each other what is there to talk about? Allow me to invent a phrase for the future: treat me like a prince and fuck me like a whore.” He outright cackled when Mayan’s eyes widened. Then he was met with a smile of Mayan’s own. 

Anton vowed to always make Mayan smile like that. 


End file.
